Grilling as a way of cooking has existed since pre-historic times with our ancestors using wooden, metallic or stone structures to roast animals. Grilling has also been applied to the pit style cooking techniques originally used to slow cook hogs. Grilling, as a different way for preparing the food, led to regional variations and in time a variety of food was cooked in a similar fashion with hamburgers and hot dogs being recent additions to food grilled routinely.
A food grill is a device for cooking or barbecuing food by applying heat directly from below. There are several common varieties of such grills with most falling into either gas-fueled, or charcoal fueled. Grilling Apparatus generally utilizes a chamber where the cooking actually occurs with heat provided by a sub-apparatus that utilizes fuel that is typically either a form of combustible gas i.e. natural gas or propane, or some other form of combustible material i.e. charcoal or wood.
Traditionally, the outdoors gas grill or barbecue apparatus was designed as either an open fire charcoal type or a grill utilizing gas-fueled burners for an open broiler type design. These types of outdoor designs currently available in the market do not lend themselves to easy portability as either the large kettle structure and/or broiler makes it cumbersome for transportation.
What is needed is a portable food grilling apparatus that is regular in size for outdoor needs for normal food grilling and barbecuing events as well as is foldable and collapsible for easy portability and transportability.